


cuffed up

by animealyssa



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, F/M, Handcuffing, Handcuffs, Orgasm Denial, Sub Mando, Submission, Submissive Mando
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animealyssa/pseuds/animealyssa
Summary: you’ve seen him bringing in quarries with his handcuffs, you’ve had them on your own wrists. you long to do the same in return and finally you see an opportunity.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 116





	cuffed up

**Author's Note:**

> i have been working on this for ONE FUCKING MONTH. writers block is a real big bitch and so is depression and anxiety and everything else in the world right now but at least we all know our boy has probably taken it up the butt huh?
> 
> [harass me on tumblr if you want.](https://mandowhoreian.tumblr.com)

You sat on the pilot’s chair with your legs crossed as you watched Din come back onto the Razorcrest, latest quarry being dragged on the ground behind him, handcuffed and helpless. Your eyes followed him as much as they could before he went out of your view. The sounds below made you shift in your seat, eyes darting over to the little cradle in the corner of the room. Kid was still asleep, good. With a small sigh you got up and closed the top of his little bed, climbing back down the ladder into the hull of the ship. 

Din was uncuffing the quarry, now unconscious, and throwing him into the carbonite chamber when your feet hit the ground and he looked towards you. He gave you a small nod as he clipped the cuffs back onto his belt, taking a few steps over to you and leaning his forehead onto yours gently.

The action made you blush and get butterflies in your stomach every damn time. You had never known what it stood for until he explained to you - it was a form of a kiss, the most intimate form of affection he can give you. Once he explained what it was everything made sense to you - the forehead touches before he left on a hunt, when he came back, before bed, and sometimes just randomly.

He started doing it shortly after you both admitted your feelings for each other - after months of silently pining for each other while you cared for the baby while he was out. It happened after a near death experience - a quarry getting loose and holding a knife to your neck in protest to being taken in. Din handled it quickly but after that, things changed between the two of you. You had nightmares for a few weeks afterwards and only he could calm them down, so you two started cramming onto your cot together until eventually, they stopped and the two of you were a 'thing'. 

Part of your routine after he came back from a quarry was to just go into the quarters of the ship and rest, since you had been busy with the child all day. He went upstairs to the cockpit and began to get the ship ready to head back to Nevvaro, and you went to the quarters to lay down. You laid down just as the ship lurched up, thoughts going back to earlier and traveling to something that you have been wanting to do to your Mandalorian for months now.

The urge to handcuff Din and ride him till he's begging for a release stemmed when you discovered that your masked man was a kinky little shit. It started when he cuffed you one day and fucked you like that and then just intensified with time - and after you discovered so easily that he was willing to even be penetrated by you once (it was a very interesting experience and you think he actually enjoyed it) the urge to make him beg rose up inside of you. 

He was just.... so _willing_ that it made it easy for these desires to pop up. There was also the fact that he had been gone for two weeks finding this last quarry and left you alone, with your thoughts, deprived of his touch for two whole weeks. It took a lot for you to not just completely jump him earlier when he walked onto the ship. 

As if he didn't rail you the entire ride to the planet before he left, but you know, you had needs. Many needs - and it just so happened that having constant sex with your Mandalorian was one of them. He had no arguments with that, of course. His need was nearly as big as yours, if not bigger.

When he wanted you, he wanted you. He wasn’t shy about it, he’d start touching you under your clothes when you were trying to tend to the child, sneak into the refresher and blindfold you; Din was absolutely unapologetic when he wanted you. There was no question about it. 

Outside you could hear him coming back down the ladder, realizing you must have day dreamed well into the jump to hyper space. Sitting up you waited for him to enter the room and he did, still fully armored and utility belt still on. With the cuffs. You felt yourself start to smirk but he ignored it, collapsing himself onto the tiny cot next to you, cramming you half into the wall and half on top of him. 

“We need to invest in a bigger bed.” you groaned as you slid yourself out from in between the wall and brought the rest of you on top of him. 

“I don’t see an issue. This is fine.” he said simply, hands landing on top of your thighs and squeezing them. You rolled your eyes as he continued to feel up your thighs, only taking his hands off you for a brief moment to remove his gloves. His hands were back on you in an instant, his hands trailing under your shirt to touch your bare skin. “Missed you.” you heard him mumble under his helmet. 

“Can tell. Missed you too.” you sighed as he started to rub circles along the sides of your ribcage, closing your eyes and letting your head hang back. You’d let him have this moment, you always did. You could feel him growing hard beneath you so you slightly ground your hips into his groin, a hitched moan coming out from under the beskar.

“ _Shit._ ” he cursed to you, pressure growing below him. “G-g-od I missed-d you.” He stuttered out. When he started to stutter he was nearly at his breaking point, you realized. At the point where he was about to snap and just take you however he pleased, however he saw fit.

“Let me show you how much I missed you.” you said to him lowly, one of your hands going down to his belt and touching the top of the cuffs. 

“You - you want to - _me_?” he asked. You felt his cock twitch below you and let out a laugh at his reaction. “I haven’t touched you in two fucking weeks and you want to cuff me?” he asked you again.

“You say one thing and your dick says another. Hands behind your head, Din. Now.” you ordered. He did what you said, reluctantly as you slid the cuffs out of his belt and put them around his wrists. 

You started by discarding the belt. It was going to get in the way, so you simply just unclasped it and let it fall to the side. Your hand brushed over his erection, causing him to moan. His hips bucked slightly but you were hell bent on taking your time so you stood off the bed and stripped.

“ _God fucking-_ ” Din groaned out as your top hit the floor, revealing your breasts to him. Your pants slid down next, underwear going with them and he let out another strangled moan from behind the mask. You crawled back on top of him and cupped your hand over his clothed erection. “What, you want me to beg?” he asked you.

“You will be by the time we’re done.” you said to him. You could hear his breath hitch behind the mask - the vocoder did nothing to hide whenever he groaned and moaned because he was _loud._

Your hands finally travelled to the waistband of his pants, one hand pulling the band down and the other grabbing hold of his cock and bringing it out. Din let out another curse as your fingers gripped his length. Your thumb trailed over the tip gently, precum sticking to you as you spread it around. Licking your lips you leaned over his cock, your mouth just _barely_ over his tip. 

Normally, Din would lose all sense of self control. He would be thrusting himself into your mouth practically as you lowered yourself, but today he was using every ounce of self control that he had. He was playing along with your game, being a nice and obedient sub for you. Though he still wasn’t at the point of begging yet, you knew that you’d have him there in a few minutes after you wrapped your lips around his length and took him as far down as you could get, your hand wrapping around the base of his cock. 

He let out a strangled moan as you began to work his cock in your mouth, tongue swirling around the tip and hand pumping the base at a quick pace, just to get him extra riled up. His moans were starting to effect your core, a deep want filling you moreso than before. You were starting to drip wetness onto him below you as his moans became more strangled. 

“F-f-fuck - love that - _ugh -_ mouth. K-keep goin-g-g - shit - ” Din’s words and thoughts were starting to get clouded by his need for release, his cock the hardest and thickest you think it’s ever been inside of your mouth and down your throat. You felt his muscles start to tighten under you and as he let out another loud moan, you popped off him. “Fuck - no - come on - ”

“Not yet.” you said to him, grinding your folds against his cock slowly. He moaned and you saw his hands struggle against the cuffs; he was desperately trying to break out of them. “You break out of them and I stop everything.” you told him sternly. 

“Yes cyar - ” he spoke out strangled as you had ground into his cock again as he spoke. You were determined to make him beg to be inside of you - you knew that you nearly had him there.With one more grind of your hips it was your turn to moan as you were starting to feel pleasure just by doing that, the tip of his cock brushing against your nub. “Fuck - please cyar’ika - _god_ I need to be in you - ”

That was all you needed to hear. With a smirk you rose your hips up and lined yourself up with his cock beneath you and eased yourself down onto him. Din let out something between a moan and a growl, something primal sounding, as you sunk down onto him. Your own moans followed after he was seated all the way in you, feeling some relief to your frustrations. You took a moment to catch your breath and let yourself adjust - you could never get used to how _big_ he was - before you started to thrust your hips down into him. 

Loud moans left the lips of both you and Din. After being denied his release earlier you knew that he was closer than ever to the edge but you weren’t going to let him get what he wanted that easily. Especially not before you - that was the way that he liked it. Your pace was slow, only thrusting enough so he was almost out of you before slowly coming back down. 

Although you couldn’t see where his eyes were, you had a feeling they were glued to your chest. As his helmet was still, the slit where his eyes would be looking right at your tits as they bounced. His wrists struggled against the cuffs once more, desperately wanting to reach up. For a moment you considered letting him do it, but the strangled moan that left his mouth when you slammed back down onto him a little quicker than before changed your mind. 

The heat and pressure was building in your core. You picked up your pace, now eager to meet your own release as well. His name fell from your lips with every thrust. You were dripping around him and he was hard inside of you, you were making him hit every sweet spot within you beautifully. But - you didn’t miss the way his hips started to ever so slightly buck up to you - making you still your movements. He had forgotten who was leading this. 

“Please - no - ” he begged below you, cock twitching inside of you slightly and hands in the cuffs smacking against the wall of the ship in frustration. 

“Who’s in charge here?” you asked him, threatening to slide off him. You eyed him below you, writhing and begging you, helpless as his release was in your hands. He let out a helpless moan. “Answer me, Din.” you demanded. 

“You are - no, don’t - please - I need - ” Din was cut off by a moan when one of your hands pushed his hips down onto the mattress and you started thrusting again - as quickly as you could. “F-f-fuck - yes, that’s - that’s it - _fuck_.” he moaned out below you. You let out a moan as you felt yourself begin to tighten around him, your orgasm coming quicker than you had hoped. 

You moaned out with every thrust now. Pleasure was about to overcome your body as you felt your muscles tighten. Sweat had formed all over you, a sheen thin layer dripping down onto Din. You tried to hold it back for as long as you could, your movements becoming more sloppy and strangled as you neared your edge. 

“I’m - I’m gonna - _fuck, Din -_ ” You cried out his name as your walls clenched and white hot pleasure took over your body. You struggled to stay upright as you thrust down into him quickly, convulsing around his cock and trembling. 

“F-f-fuc-k-k - oh fu - Gon - gonna - I’m - ” Din was only able to get out his thoughts just barely as in between your trembling orgasm you felt his cock begin to pulse inside you, releasing his seed deep within you as your juices coated him. 

You fell onto his chest after he came, going limp on his armored chest. You managed to fumble with the cuffs above his head as he panted and groaned, coming off his high. You threw the cuffs to the side and his arms immediately wrapped around you. The sweet moment of embrace was ruined however when he moved onto his side, slamming you in between him and the wall, causing you too groan.

“We’re getting a bigger fucking bed.” you groaned as you tried to break free. 

“We don’t need one if you’re gonna do _that_ more often.” He said to you, letting you go and standing up to take his armor off. You slapped him in his forearm where there was no armor and laid back down, waiting for him to come back and wrap his arms around you to sleep. 


End file.
